


Все, что просит твой брат

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Грегори делает не все, о чем просит его Майкрофт. Вот только Шерлок в это не верит
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Все, что просит твой брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don’t do what your brother tells me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867774) by [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg). 



> Название: Все, что просит твой брат  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Бета: priest_sat  
> Оригинал: I don’t do what your brother tells me by Iolanfg https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867774 Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
> Размер: мини  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Грег Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф, юмор  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Грегори делает не все, о чем просит его Майкрофт. Вот только Шерлок в это не верит  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
> Примечание: переведено для : WTF Mystrade 2021

— Джон, пожалуйста, можешь воззвать к его здравому смыслу, чтобы мы могли уже, наконец, пойти домой?

— Тебя никто и не заставляет здесь находиться. Хотя нет, я совсем забыл, что тебя-то как раз кое-то заставил быть здесь…

— В тысячный раз, Шерлок: я не делаю все по указке твоего брата!

Игнорируя саркастическую улыбку Джона, Грег раздраженно провел рукой по волосам.

— И тем не менее ты здесь, пытаешься помешать мне выполнить мою работу, потому что он попросил тебя об этом.

Грег взглянул на дверь дома, в который Шерлок планировал забраться этим вечером, убежденный, что найдет там украденные драгоценности. Драгоценности, которые должны были оставаться там, чтобы у агентов МИ-5, посланных Майкрофтом, имелся благовидный предлог ворваться в дом и арестовать его владельца. Без столь очевидных доказательств, как краденые вещи, его прочие, гораздо более серьезные преступления, было гораздо труднее доказать.

— Да, он попросил меня присмотреть за вами, чтобы чтобы вас снова не задержали. Можете не трудиться меня благодарить. Однако это не значит, что я делаю все, что скажет твой брат. К тому же иногда я тоже прошу его о чем-нибудь. Так поступают все нормальные люди: просят об одолжениях и делают их другим.

Шерлок рассмеялся, а Джон лишь покачал головой, все еще с той улыбкой, которая так раздражала Грега.

— Я тебя умоляю! Майкрофт никогда и ничего не делает для других, если, конечно, не надеется получить что-то взамен и остаться в выигрыше. Даже когда я прошу его о чем-то, он соглашается, только если я выполню в ответ его просьбу. С чего ты взял, что с тобой все по-другому?

— Ну конечно, а ты, можно подумать, делаешь кому-то одолжения исключительно по доброте душевной и не ожидая ничего в ответ. К тому же, бьюсь об заклад, ты должен Майкрофту больше, чем он тебе.

— Да неужели? — ядовито спросил Шерлок. — Что ж, раз ты так уверен во всем в этом, давай проверим твою теорию. Попроси его о чем-нибудь для себя лично, о чем-то небольшом. Позвони ему прямо сейчас и попроси бросить все, чем он занимается, и приехать за тобой. Лично. Не просто прислать машину, а явиться самому.

Грег смерил его долгим взглядом.

На часах было двенадцать ночи, и Грег, как и Шерлок, знал, что у Майкрофта выдалась тяжелая неделя со множеством перелетов и бесконечных встреч. И они сейчас находились на другом конце города.

Грег хотел уже отказаться, заявить, что ему не надо ничего и никому доказывать, но, поразмыслив, передумал.

— Хорошо. Что я за это получу?

— Ну… Если он приедет — а он не приедет, — я сделаю то, что ты попросишь. Что угодно. Но если он не приедет, в чем я уверен, ты оставишь меня в покое и дашь закончить это дело.

После длинной паузы Грег кивнул.

— Все-все, о чем я попрошу, чем бы это ни было?

Шерлок и Джон дружно улыбнулись.

— Да.

— Ну что ж…

Грег вынул из кармана телефон и набрал номер старшего Холмса, при этом глядя в упор на младшего Холмса и его приятеля.

Майкрофт ответил после первого же гудка.

— Майкрофт? Да, прости, что звоню так поздно… Нет, все в порядке, просто… Слушай, я с твоим братом и Джоном, и тут адски холодно. Я оставил машину у Ярда, чтобы увязаться за этими двумя, а здесь просто нереально найти такси. Ты не можешь?.. Да? Тебе точно не трудно? Отлично, будет здорово. Спасибо, огромное спасибо.

Грег завершил разговор и, победно посмотрев на Шерлока и Джона, сообщил:

— Он приедет через пятнадцать минут.

Но те лишь посмеялись над подобной наивностью.

Тринадцать минут спустя напротив них остановилась черная машина с тонированными окнами. Грег широко улыбнулся Шерлоку, но тот фыркнул в ответ:

— Он прислал машину, это не… — и осекся, увидев, что задняя дверь автомобиля открылась и оттуда в промозглую ночь вышел Майкрофт Холмс — уставший, но выглядевший по обыкновению безупречно в костюме-тройке.

— Детектив-инспектор, Шерлок, доктор Уотсон, добрый вечер.

Грег вежливо улыбнулся, в то время как его вынужденные спутники пораженно уставились на Майкрофта.

— Добрый вечер. Спасибо, что приехал за мной.

— Не за что. Все в порядке?

— Да, Шерлок пересмотрел свое решение и пожелал передать это дело в умелые руки МИ-5, как и просил, так что нам всем необязательно здесь оставаться.

Шерлок с явным огорчением повернулся к Грегу:

— Я не…

Но Грег не дал ему закончить и, сияя, перебил:

— Все, что захочу, не забыл?

Захлебываясь от возмущения, Шерлок повернулся к Джону, но тот весело хмыкнул и ответил:

— Ну, вообще-то, он выиграл…

Шерлок снова посмотрел на Грега и, стиснув зубы, процедил:

— Ладно, пусть так.

Майкрофт с легким недоумением оглядел их, не вполне понимая, что происходит, но рассудил, что лучше он выяснит это потом.

— Рад слышать. Полагаю, в таком случае мы можем ехать. Вас подвезти, Шерлок?

Тот лишь мрачно взглянул на брата, поднял воротник пальто и пошел прочь, буркнув на ходу:

— Не надо. Идем, Джон.

Джон махнул на прощание рукой Майкрофту и Грегу и поспешил за Шерлоком, не переставая мысленно проклинать упорство друга и завидуя тем, кто сидел в уже отъезжавшей машине — им хорошо, они в тепле и уюте поедут домой.

* * *

— Брось, Шерлок, не будь ребенком!

Грег знал, что его небольшая победа не забудется и не простится так легко, но он все же не ожидал, что после этого с Шерлоком будет настолько тяжело иметь дело. Хотя едва они отсмеялись, обсудив победу Грега, Майкрофт предупредил, что Шерлок станет невыносим.

Шерлок, все еще стоявший над телом, неприязненно взглянул на Грега и ответил:

— Я не веду себя как ребенок. Я просто не вижу причин рассказывать тебе очевидные и элементарные вещи!

— Зачем тогда ты вообще пришел, раз отказываешься помочь? Или ты не смог вычислить, что здесь случилось?

Шерлок надулся и посмотрел на Джона, который лишь закатил глаза и извиняющимся тоном сказал Грегу:

— Он все еще расстроен…

— Я не расстроен! Я знаю, что он смухлевал. Не понимаю пока, как именно он сжульничал, Джон. Может, он использовал кодовое слово…

— Шерлок.

Стоявший в нескольких метрах от них Андерсон сварливо попросил их поторопиться и нарвался на очередной поток оскорблений и вгоняющих в краску дедукций.

— Вот что, Шерлок, если не хочешь помогать — уходи и прекрати оскорблять мою команду. Мы и без тебя справимся.

Шерлок расхохотался.

— Как будто вы хоть на что-то способны без меня… Но можешь попросить совета у моего брата, раз уж вы такие «друзья».

Последнее слово он произнес, показав в воздухе пальцами кавычки, но Грег хмыкнул и вполне искренне отозвался:

— Слушай, а хорошая идея, возможно, я так и сделаю. Уверен, он раскроет это дело еще до обеда.

— Так обратись к нему.

— Шерлок, у меня нет времени на…

— Звони моему брату, и пусть он расследует для тебя это чертово дело. Звони прямо сейчас. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он за это не возьмется.

— Это что, еще одно пари?

— Да! Ты сам сказал, что у вас взаимопомощь, что вы делаете друг другу одолжения. Так давай посмотрим, насколько ты прав.

Грег огляделся: криминалистам надо было закончить с осмотром места преступления и поиском улик, а он сам хотел закрыть это дело до шести вечера, чтобы не испортить себе выходной. Он знал, что Майкрофт был занят, но…

— Так значит, это пари, да?

— Да.

— Отлично. Если Майкрофт раскроет для меня это дело, ты будешь уважительно и вежливо общаться с моей командой два месяца. Никаких оскорблений, никаких личных откровений. Кто знает, может, ты даже к этому привыкнешь.

Шерлок и Джон нерешительно переглянулись.

— Что, не рискнешь?

— Конечно, рискну.

Грег взял телефон и набрал номер, который знал наизусть.

— Майкрофт? Прости, что беспокою, но я хотел спросить, не поможешь ли ты мне с делом… Да, я подожду. Стой, ты что, только что уволил премьер-министра? Прости, пожалуйста, я… Ладно, если ты уверен, то у нас тут…

Через десять минут, во время которых Грег непрестанно отвечал на вопросы Майкрофта о месте преступления и жертве, а Джон — посылал их фотографии, дело было закрыто.

— Доволен? — уточнил у Грег у Шерлока, который, как и Джон, озадаченно смотрел на него.

— Что он попросил взамен? Ты не можешь просто…

— Я же тебе говорил: Майкрофт выполняет мои просьбы, как и я — его. Теперь, если не возражаешь, мне надо арестовать убийцу. Да, и не забывай: два месяца безупречного поведения.

Фыркнув, Шерлок удалился, не обращая внимания на улыбку Грега, в то время Джон жестом извинился за него и поспешил следом.

* * *

— Сюда едет твой брат. Судя по всему, теперь это дело МИ-5.

Шерлок проворчал что-то неразборчивое, но не сказал ни слова, продолжая разглядывать двух жертв. За последние пару недель они побывали на местах нескольких самых странных преступлений на памяти Грега, и хотя Шерлоку было явно нелегко сдерживаться, он не нарушил данного им слова и ни разу не оскорбил ни одного из полицейских.

— Пусть он привезет тебе кофе.

— Что?

— Мой брат. Ты доказал, что он готов помогать тебя с рабочими вопросами. Ладно, допускаю, что это возможно. Но тебе никогда не удастся заставить его сделать личное одолжение.

Грег смерил его задумчивым взглядом, размышляя о двадцати с лишним папках с нераскрытыми делами, переданных ему из отдела Грегсона, на которые Шерлок отказывался даже взглянуть. Вздохнув, он выудил из кармана мобильный под веселым взглядом Джона.

— Да ладно тебе, Грег, не стоит этого делать. А то еще тебя сошлют в Сибирь или куда похуже.

— Майкрофт? Прости, пожалуйста, но раз уж ты все равно сюда едешь, ты не мог бы захватить мне кофе? Я едва успел позавтракать и… Да, это. Ага, будет здорово. Спасибо. До встречи. Ну вот, Шерлок.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

— Хорошо, потому что у меня есть для тебя предложение. Еще одно пари: если я выиграю, ты решишь те старые «холодные» дела, папки с которыми пылятся у меня в кабинете. Идет?

Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся и кивнул. Эта улыбка не сходила с его лица до самого появления агентов МИ-5, которые быстро и эффективно взялись за место преступления. Их небольшой отряд возглавлял сам Майкрофт, как обычно спокойный и хладнокровный, который на этот раз держал в руках картонный стаканчик кофе навынос и коричневый бумажный пакет.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены. Грегори, твой кофе. Я решил, что тебе не помешает что-то существенное к кофе, потому взял еще и пончики.

Грег ослепительно улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо. Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Майкрофт.

— Что, серьезно? Ты принес ему кофе и пончики?

Майкрофт чуть склонил голову и посмотрел на изумленного Джона.

— Верно. Я не знал, что вы с Шерлоком еще здесь, иначе…

— Что, принес бы кофе и пончики и на нашу долю?

Майкрофт улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами и ответил:

— Нет. Не принес бы. Я, доктор Уотсон, не официант. А теперь прошу прощения, но нам пора.

И, махнув на прощание, Майкрофт в сопровождении Грега отправился к своим коллегам, оставив Шерлока и Джона удивленно переглядываться.

* * *

— Улыбнись, хорошо? Мне очень надо, чтобы ты сейчас просто улыбнулся.

Майкрофт, стоявший по другую сторону полицейского ограждения, вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Через несколько минут здание Парламента может взорваться. Едва ли в такой ситуации есть повод для улыбки.

Но Грег это не счел это убедительным аргументом.

— У команды по разминированию все под контролем. Они обезвредили найденные бомбы и сейчас проверяют, не пропустили ли вдруг что.

Майкрофт посмотрел через плечо Грега и заметил брата с верным напарником, не сводящих с него глаз. Переведя взгляд обратно на Грега, он спросил:

— Очередное пари?

Грег солнечно улыбнулся ему так, что Майкрофт едва устоял на ногах.

— Ага. Шерлок решил, что ты привез мне кофе, только чтобы я не злится на то, что ты забрал у меня дело. Он хочет чего-то более личного. Если у меня это выйдет, он пообещал не звонить, когда я буду в отпуске. И не влипать в неприятности с законом хотя бы в это время. Это значит, что у нас с тобой будет две недели тишины и покоя, любовь моя.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Майкрофт улыбнулся. И это была не та его дежурная вежливая улыбка, которой он обычно удостаивал коллег и различных политиков, и не та сдержанная улыбка, что порой доставалась Шерлоку. Нет, это была настоящая улыбка, предназначавшаяся только для Грега, улыбка, от которой у Майкрофта блестели глаза в окружении небольших морщинок, светлело лицо и появлялись едва заметные ямочки на щеках. Он всегда так улыбался, когда видел Грега, который не мог устоять перед ним в эти минуты и больше всего на свете хотел обнять его.

В этот раз, однако, он сдержался и с заговорщической улыбкой отошел от Майкрофта, направляясь к Джону и Шерлоку, которые глазели на него с открытыми ртами.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Ничего такого, Джон. Просто рассказал, как обстоят дела, и попросил его улыбнуться.

— Ты попросил его?.. Это была не улыбка, а… Я не видел, чтобы он так улыбался с тех пор, как… В общем-то, никогда не видел.

— Может, это потому, что ты не просил его об этом, Шерлок. Вежливо. Или же у него никогда не было причин улыбаться тебе. Все, мой отпуск официально начинается через три часа. Не забывай, о чем мы договорились, хорошо?

* * *

Джон недовольно посмотрел на друга и уточнил:

— Ты говоришь, что добровольно пригласил к нам Майкрофта?

— Да, Джон. И не ори так.

Оглянувшись, чтобы удостоверится, что Британское Правительство все еще сидел в кресле спиной к ним, Джон продолжил:

— Тебя что, собираются сейчас арестовать или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет, Джон, я пригласил Майкрофта не для того, чтобы он спас меня от неприятностей. Наоборот, я позвал его, потому что, полагаю, это у него проблемы.

— Что, прости?

Шерлок наклонился к Джону и прошептал:

— Думаю, Лестрейд его шантажирует.

— Что?!

— Да не ори ты! Ты что, не видишь? Все, что Майкрофт для него делает… Это ненормально! У Майкрофта нет друзей, и он не делает никому одолжений и не выполняет просьбы по доброте душевной. Вся его жизнь состоит из деловых переговоров и сделок. С чего вдруг такая подозрительная щедрость и безотказность?

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на него, но не успел озвучить итог своих размышлений, потому что его перебил стук в дверь.

— Это я, — заходя в комнату, сказал Грег. — Шерлок, я принес дела, которые ты просил, и… О, привет, Майкрофт. Не знал, что ты тут.

— Добрый день, Грегори. Да, меня пригласили. Однако я уже собирался уходить.

Шерлок и Джон, остававшиеся на кухне, молча слушали их разговор.

— Ты пригласил Грега?

— Да, я узнаю, верны ли мои подозрения, если увижу их вместе, и…

— Шерлок, как бы ни безумно это звучало, но ты никогда не рассматривал вероятность того, что они и в самом деле друзья?

— Ой, да брось, у Майкрофт нет друзей.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал Грег, заглянувший на кухню.

— Шерлок, у меня мало времени, так что я просто оставлю папки здесь. Твой брат предложил подвезти меня в Ярд, так что…

Шерлок с сомнением посмотрел на Джона: может, тот был прав, и Лестрейд с Майкрофтом действительно всего лишь друзья, и ничего сомнительного между ними не происходит? Ему в голову внезапно пришла гениальная идея как это выяснить.

— Подожди-ка, Грег. Подойди сюда на секунду. Помнишь дело Диммока, которым ты попросил меня заняться, но я отказался?

— Да.

— Отлично. Теперь я согласен. Но взамен я хочу, чтобы…

— Ты не устал от этих пари и игр? Ты все равно всегда проигрываешь.

Шерлок улыбнулся и, склонившись к нему, прошептал что-то на ухо. Лестрейд закатил глаза, покачал головой и, выйдя из кухни, окликнул Майкрофта, который как раз вставал с кресла.

Повернувшись к ним спиной, Шерлок сказал Джону:

— Теперь мы узнаем, верна ли твоя теория.

Джон посмотрел на Грега, который шептал на ухо Майкрофту что-то, вызвавшее у того улыбку, и перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

— Что ты сделал?

— Сказал Грегу, чтобы он попросил Майкрофта о самом сложном одолжении из всех, что были до этого, — об обычном человеческом жесте.

Джон вновь посмотрел на Майкрофта и Грега, и глаза у него стали огромными, как плошки.

— Шерлок…

— Да, Джон, я знаю, что обычные человеческие жесты и мой брат несовместимы, но я предложил Грегу самые простые варианты — рукопожатие или, там, похлопывание по плечу.

— Шерлок, они…

— Да-да, знаю, почти невозможно добиться от Майкрофта эмоций, но…

— Шерлок!

— Что?

— Они целуются.

Шерлок озадаченно уставился на Джона и нахмурился, уверенный, что неправильно его расслышал.

— Они что?

Джон молча показал ему за спину, и Шерлок, резко обернувшись, увидел Грега Лестрейда, целующего его брата. Одной рукой обнимая его за плечи, вторую он положил на грудь Майкрофта, который, в свою очередь, обнимал его за талию и поглаживал спину. Их поцелуй был страстным и… привычным, как будто они целовались уже не в первый раз. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга, и та крошечная часть мозга Шерлока, что еще функционировала, а не выключилась от шока, была занята лишь одним вопросом: как они могут так долго не дышать?

Улыбнувшись друг другу, Майкрофт и Грег повернулись к Джону и Шерлоку.

— Это в достаточной степени человечно для тебя, Шерлок?

— Я… ты…

— Что ж, это было весело, но, откровенно говоря, я не могу представить, о чем еще тебя попросить, кроме как отполировать мою машину, а ее я тебе никогда не доверю, так что…

— Но… ты… Ты!

Грег и Майкрофт рассмеялись над столь откровенным изумлением знаменитого гениального детектива и его верного блогера.

— В самом деле, брат, я поражен, что ты не понял все раньше. Ты начинаешь сдавать.

— Ты! Джон, они… Они…

— Да, Шерлок, я вижу, что они…

— Майкрофт, ты и Лестрейд, вы…

— Да, Шерлок, мы с Грегори. Позвони мне, когда снова обретешь способность к членораздельной речи. Надеюсь, что это произойдет не скоро. Перед тем, как вернуться на работу, мы с Грегори хотим обменяться еще множеством «обычных человеческих жестов», если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Посмеиваясь, Майкрофт и Грег вышли, держась за руки, а Шерлок и Джон еще долго стояли посреди кухни, не в силах оправиться от изумления.


End file.
